


To Be Fair, I Did Warn You

by Tori_Hiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alpha - Freeform, Dom Loki, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sub Tom, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Hiddles/pseuds/Tori_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a makeup artist who has worked on the set of Thor and now on Avengers. Looking forward to working with Chris Hemsworth and mostly the one and only, Tom Hiddleston, you find that as more days pass, he is becoming less talkative and his eyes seem to be glazed over as if he is in constant deep thought. Has something happened? Do you dare to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the makeup chair in front of me is the tall and slender body of Tom Hiddleston. He gives me a small smile as I get all the products ready and set up on the stand next to him. It was the first day of filming and I could feel the excitement on the set.  
"How are you darling? I haven't seen you in quite a while." his charming voice asks.  
I look across at him and return his smile, "I've been good, thank you for asking. What about you? Excited to work with everyone?" I respond as i start working on his makeup.  
Moving his lips carefully, he says, "I've been well, thank you and yes, I am looking forward to working with these wonderful people. It's always been fun meeting new faces, but I'm glad to be able to see familiar ones like yours."  
"I agree, Mr Hiddleston," I respond while biting my lip, focusing on the contours of his face, "and I have to say, you are lovely to work with."  
He smiled while i felt him looking at me, "I must say, I agree with you on this too." he didn't say anymore so I left the conversation at that and continued my work.  
Half an hour later I was done and Tom had transformed from the peaceful and charming looking Englishman to a darker and more mischievous face of Loki.  
"Done!" I exclaimed as I felt his eyes piercing through me.  
"Thank you sweetheart." he said with a smile, which seemed weird as he appeared dark and slightly sinister yet his voice was as smooth and sweet as honey.  
"See you after the filming then, Mr Hiddleston!" I said as I started to pack up my brushes and makeup.

Days passed and I would help Tom with his makeup and help him take it off, often some small talk was made but as time went by, he seemed to talk less and less. Gradually becoming more worried day by day, I tried asking him about his day but I would only get one word answers. I even went to Hemsworth and Evans to ask what was wrong but they had no clue, they only told me "We have no idea, he's a kinda out of it at the moment, he even forgot a few lines when we were filming," Hemsworth shook his head, "Its not like him to do this and he won't talk to me about it."

The next day I found Tom already sitting on the chair waiting for me.  
"Good morning, Mr Hiddleston. How are you?" I asked politely as I got my things ready.  
"I'm fine, thank you." he replied as he looked up at me with tired eyes, "You?"  
I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to come up with a reason for his lack of enthusiasm. "I'm," I let out a sigh, "I'm fine also, thank you." he was probably going through some personal issues, and it wouldn't be my place to pry so I didn't ask. 

What was happening? Was there something I could do? What if he needed someone to talk to but didn't know how to ask? Could I help him?  
All these questions went through my head and I was struggling to keep my mouth shut. But a few days later, Tom's mood seemed to be worse than usual; as I walked towards him, he glared and said, "Hurry up, mortal! Are you daft?"  
My eyes widened and I gasped, it was like he was practicing his lines or something but his eyes showed that he was dead serious. It seemed as if Tom was gone and Loki was in his place.  
"Mr Hiddleston, sorry I'll be there in a second, let me get my things." I scurried to my work station to grab the things I needed but when i got back to him, he got out of his chair and gripped me arms tightly.  
"Don't ever be unorganized when you're in my presence again, or you'll live to regret it." he growled as he tightened his grip.  
"Tom! Stop! You're hurting me-" I yelped but he cut me off.  
"Did I say you could speak, you mewling quim?" he shook me slightly, getting more angry by the minute, "The next time you speak without permission, I'll-" I broke out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. I was terrified of the unfamiliar person who took the appearance of Tom.  
The grip of my arms loosened and a surprised look washed over Tom's face, "What? What just-" he looked at my face, which most likely expressed my horror because he widened his eyes and pulled me into a hug, "Oh my goodness are you alright? I'm so sorry I hurt you! Are you okay?" he gushed and I pulled away. 

I stood up straight and looked into his eyes as I asked, "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

The grip of my arms loosened and a surprised look washed over Tom's face, "What? What just-" he looked at my face, which most likely expressed my horror because he widened his eyes and pulled me into a hug, "Oh my goodness are you alright? I'm so sorry I hurt you! Are you okay?" he gushed and I pulled away.

I stood up straight and looked into his eyes as I asked, "What just happened?"  
\---  
We stood there for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, trying to decipher what the other person was thinking.   
"I am so, so sorry [insert f/n]" he sighed, guilt reflecting in his eyes, "Would you let me explain myself? After work today? Please, I feel terrible."  
"Of course, Mr Hiddleston." I replied, my voice wavering slightly. 

At the end of the day, Tom was out of his costume and his makeup was off so we decided to speak about what happened in the privacy of his hotel room. The ride there was awkward as neither of us spoke, the only thing we heard was the sound of the car's engine and the radio as Tom drove. Before too long, he parked the car in front of a grand hotel, big lights and it's tall structure gave it a grand and professional look. Tom got out and before i could open my door, he had opened it for me and helped me out as any gentleman would. Whilst making our way to his room, we were stopped by an attractive woman who seemed to be around my age (lets just say you're 28?).  
"Hey Thomas, how was you're day?" she said in a high-pitched voice then stopped to look at me, "Who's this?"   
"I'm fine, thank you Amelia. This is my coworker, we'll be going over some things for work. So if you'll excuse us?" he replied curtly as I nodded at her as a goodbye and we continued on our way.

"Here we are, sweetheart." he said as he opened his door. I stood there in awe as I saw the lavish room. A double bed fitted with crisp white sheets stood out as the main feature of the room, thick curtains hid the windows and no doubt, a balcony. The room was lit by lamps which were placed strategically around the room, giving it a homey appearance. Off to the side was a door which most likely led to an equally lavish bathroom.   
As I admired the room, I heard a chuckle, "Come now, don't stand in the doorway. Explore if you wish, and then we will continue our conversation."   
"R-right! Sorry." I stammered. I walked towards him and said, "So, uh, how do you want to do this? You know you can tell me anything, right? I care about you and if there's something I can do, then I'll do my best to help." he simply stared at me and I felt like I had spoken out of place, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, was that weird? Sorry, it really isn't my place to-"  
He cut me off by placing a hand on my shoulder, "It's fine, [insert f/n], I'm glad that I am able to confide in you." he smiled, "Now, shall we sit? Let me explain my behaviour, you deserve an explanation." he led me over to a small coffee table and pulled a chair out for me.  
"Thank you," I said, looking up at him as he smiled and sat in his own seat across from me.

"Now, can I simply tell you everything without questions, until the end?" he asked with a nervous glance.  
"Of course, Mr Hiddleston." I replied with a small smile.  
"Well, as you could tell, my attitude and behaviour hasn't been... Up to scratch lately. I've been feeling off and more negative, and at first I had absolutely no clue what was happening; my job was fine and secure, I had no issues in my personal life, nothing seemed to be off, in fact things were great." he sighed, "Something wrong inside me. Though, whenever I had my makeup on and my costume on, I would feel empowered; it felt like that was the real world and this was just an unrealistic dream."  
I looked up at him with a confused look. What did he mean?  
"It was like my old self was slipping away and Loki was taking over my life. And the bad thing was, I loved it. I felt powerful, I felt in control," he looked back at me, "I felt that I could do things I wouldn't normally do." he sighed, "This morning, when I," he paused, thinking of the right words, "lost control of my thoughts and actions, I truly believed I was the God of Mischief, I truly believed I was Loki." I could see the disappointment and guilt in his eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore, I can't seem to control it. Am I going mad?" he asked with desperation in his eyes.  
I reached out to hold his hand on the table, which made him look up at me, "No, you're not mad. I'm glad that you were willing to share this with me. Do you think there is anything I can do to help?"  
He shook his head, "I don't think it would be wise to spend more time than needed around me. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't know if I'll lash out again." his hand squeezed mine firmly, "I've felt things for you that I know I shouldn't. HE has felt things and made me think of doing unspeakable things and I will not put you at risk just because I cannot control myself."  
"If there is any way to help you, I will. I won't just stand by and watch you suffer!" I argued.  
He cracked a small sad smile then his head suddenly slumped, "Mr Hiddleston!" I jumped out of my chair and ran over to him, "Mr Hiddleston, are you alright?" I asked, panicking.  
I saw his head nod and lift up seconds later.   
"I'm fine." his voice seemed deeper and sharper if that was possible.  
"And one more thing," he said, I looked up to meet his eyes, "My name is Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter. I admit, it is definitely not great, but I do hope you guys like it. I really don't know what I'm doing but I hope it's okay. Feedback is always appreciated (like seriously, if you want to say something, please don't sugarcoat it, if something isn't right, then I'll do my best to change it) and I'll update soon. I'll try update at least once each week but school starts tomorrow and the work load is going to be heavier than last year so wish me luck XD. Thanks for reading this, and just so you guys know, there WILL be smut sometime soon, maybe next chapter, maybe not, but I'll write a note at the start of the chapter as a warning if there is. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

"If there is any way to help you, I will. I won't just stand by and watch you suffer!" I argued.  
He cracked a small sad smile then his head suddenly slumped, "Mr Hiddleston!" I jumped out of my chair and ran over to him, "Mr Hiddleston, are you alright?" I asked, panicking.  
I saw his head nod and lift up seconds later.   
"I'm fine." his voice seemed deeper and sharper if that was possible.  
"And one more thing," he said, I looked up to meet his eyes, "My name is Loki."  
\---  
"L-Loki?" I stammered, what did he mean?  
Oh. OH. Oh no. Is this what he was talking about? What do I do?!  
"Yes. that's what I said, you pathetic mortal," he smirked at me as I took a step back, "He never told me you were stupid, maybe he skipped that point, hm?"  
"He? Who are you talking about?" I asked in a quiet voice, afraid to anger him.  
"Tom, of course, or as you call him," he made air quotes, "Mr Hiddleston." he said in a mocking tone, "You know he hates that, right?"  
"Tom?!" I said incredulously.  
"Did I stutter [insert f/n]," he asked with a serious face.  
The way my name rolled off his lips made my body tingle but I tried ignoring it as I asked more questions, "How does he tell you things? What's happening? Have you possessed him?!" I got more frantic as I asked more questions.  
"I'm not a goddamn demon you dimwit, just let me explain," he snarled, getting impatient, "He has simply let me become a part of him. It's like I'm his other side-like another personality I suppose."  
"Wait, so you mean you're actually Loki? Like, the God Loki?" I said in an astonished tone.  
He let out an angry breath, "Yes, what other one is there?" he answered, voice full of annoyance.  
"Okay, Loki or not, you shouldn't be speaking to anyone like this, it's so rude!" I responded with as much annoyance in my voice as his.  
"Well, I'm not here to be nice am I?" he said in a sarcastic tone while air quoting 'nice', "but I could think of doing something 'nice' with you." he implied as my jaw dropped slightly. I took a step closer to him and I glared, any fear I had before was washed away and anger took its place.  
"I'm not some cheap woman who'll just give my body away without a thought, get out or change back to Mr Hiddleston before-" I was cut off with a dark chuckle.  
"Oh, I'm well aware, darling and that'll make it all the more interesting, but really, have you forgotten where you are? You're in MY room, honey so I'm in charge around here," a smirk clear on his face, "Also one more thing, he hates how you call him Mr Hiddleston, he thinks it makes him sound so much older than he actually is." he said in a mocking tone.  
"But if you enjoy calling others by such formal names, why don't you call me Mr Laufeyson? That'd be interesting, especially in b-."   
His reply was cut short as I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, "STOP! Stop making suggestions of fucking me, I don't appreciate your advances!" I let out a crazed giggle, "If I had to do it with anyone, it'd be Tom, and definitely not you, so stop with the comments, get the idea out of your mind, and lets have a normal conversation!" I screamed at him.  
Something seemed to change, Loki's eyes seemed lighter and somewhat confused, his eyebrows raised and he looked at me questioningly.  
"[insert f/n], well, I-I'm flattered, honestly, but don't you think you should take me out to dinner beforehand?" he joked while chuckling, he stepped closer and leaned in, lips almost touching my ear, "thank you for calling me Tom, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I officially have not clue as to what I'm doing. I hope you guys like this. More chapters will be coming and I'll try updating each week but school starts soon so that'll be fun. I'm new to the whole "write stories and publish them on the internet" thing so feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading this, I do hope you like it. Love y'all~
> 
> -Tori


End file.
